Hermione's Time Turner
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Dramione fic that had a plot a serious one but it disappeared with the sexy... :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do** **not own Harry Potter or any of the characters only what I've written :) I hope you enjoy this weird little drabble, this was actually the beginning of a bigger story with an actual plot but the story kinda went down the drain with the Dramione… Oh well maybe one day I'll write this as it was originally meant to be minus the inappropriate sexy business! Anyways enjoy. **

Tuesday

If you could, would you go back in time and change things? Would you fix things that you'd messed up, love someone you never thought you could or just watch things that you could never have dreamed seeing?

Hermione:

'Harry, that's ridiculous! Why would that weasel-' Hermione Granger stopped, as Draco Malfoy strolled by, as if any mention of him was his queue to stroll past smirking.

'See Harry, if he even liked me a little bit don't you think he would of turned round or even glanced my way?'

'Maybe if you hadn't called him a weasel…' Harry replied, as he laughed quietly.

She got ready to punch him but as she stared into the eyes of her best friend, she reconsidered, Harry looked tired again.

'Did you go visit Ginny again, Harry?' she asked cautiously, Ginny was a sensitive topic, and Hermione hardly ever brought it up, except at times like these when Harry looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, which was probably true. With all the studying she has been doing, she had somewhat neglected her best friend duties, and had left Ron to take the brunt of it all. Speaking of Ron were, was he? She hadn't seen him at dinner or even at lunch. 'Harry? You still haven't answered my question, are you all right, because I know that I've been studying a lot recently and I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, you know that?'

'Yeah I know that Hermione, it's just Ginny, I can't- ever since the Quiditch match I-' Harry sobbed, through his hands. Hermione knew it was hard loving someone, she'd gone through it with Ron, but at least Ron hadn't been in a coma. Ginny had been in a coma now for three months now, and the healers at St. Mungos didn't think she'd pull through, it was really hard on Harry, he blamed himself entirely, though everyone else thought Harry was the hero, especially the Weasley family. Because to them if Harry hadn't caught Ginny when he had Ginny would defiantly be dead!

'Hey Harry!' Ron called loudly down the library isle. Harry straightened up and wiped his eyes at the sound of Ron's voice.

'Hi Ron.' Harry replied, half way cheery.

'Well hello Hermione, you'll never guess who I saw staring at you today.' He smirked.

'Were have you been all day Ronald?' Hermione huffed, angrily; if people didn't shut up about Draco-Weasel-Head-Malfoy she was going to hex everyone within a ten mile radius.

'Calm down Hermione I was only in detention.' Ron replied sounding somewhat less cocky.

'ONLY IN DETENT-' she was cut off mid rant and was looking a lot like a puffed up puffer fish.

'Did you go visit Ginny today?' Ron asked, now serious, as he pulled up a seat to sit down next to Harry.

'Yeah, she has more colour in her face but she's still unresponsive, I think she knows I'm there when I visit though because the doctors say her body is more relaxed, than any other time.' Harry said sounding stronger than he had before, when Hermione had asked.

'Ginnys going to be fine, I mean Bill was in a coma for almost a year doctors wanted to take him off life support but just before Mum and Dad signed the papers agreeing he sat bolt upright, coughed a bit and said that he wasn't dead just yet. Apparently he'd been able to hear them for weeks but he couldn't move because of the potion they had him on, cause apparently the witch who brewed it put to much of this and too little of that, total misunderstanding.' Ron smiled to himself as if telling that story was his biggest accomplishment of the day, well knowing Ron like Hermione did it probably was.

'So Ronald what did you do to get detention this time, set Professor Snapes Cloak on fire?' Hermione huffed.

'Close, I was using that summoning spell, accio and I was just pointing at random things and before I knew I'd hit Goyle in the head with a lit candle, I did explain that it was his fat heads fault not mine, didn't like that very much and he smacked me in the face, reckon I'm going to have one massive bruise.' Ron laughed. 'So Hermione, why won't you go out with Malfoy? He seems like a perfectly great git to me.' This time Harry laughed to, and as much as Hermione wanted to change the subject, if her love life helped Harry to smile then she'd bear it.

'Ronald you know very well that I do not like Malfoy because he- because he-' she didn't like him because he, well he wasn't very nice! Although he hadn't made any rude remarks towards her, Harry or Ron, and he did hold the door for her, which now that she thought of it made her smile, but only a little.

'Ha ha what's that smile for? Are we thinking about a white knight with long, white, greasy hair?' Harry and Ron were now crying with laughter, although it was nice to see Harry so happy Ron was pissing her off so she gathered her books and with a wave of her wand she plonked a large, bound pile of paper on Ron's head.

'That's today's homework.' And off she went to find somewhere to study in peace and quiet while quietly laughing to herself.

Ron:

'So do you think Hermione really likes Draco?' Ron asked Harry once he'd stopped choking with laughter.

'I think so, even if she doesn't know it yet.' Harry replied soberly.

'How'd you know? Did she tell you, I mean not that I care?' Ron asked more persistently this time.

'She used to look like that when she was thinking about you, and I know how much she liked you.'

'Hmmff'.

Draco: 

'Draco? Can I sit by you on the couch?' Pansy Parkinson asked flashing her puppy dog eyes in his direction. Uh her eyes were an awful colour her eyes were like mud! Nothing like Grangers, no she had pretty eyes, they were like honey.

'Leave me alone.' He said coldly as he left the Slitherin common room, slamming the passage door as he left.

He found himself walking towards the astronomy tower, he hadn't consciously decided to go there his feet had just gone on their own, which was lucky for him because of all people Granger happened to be sitting down by the balcony half buried in a mountain of books. On first glance she appeared quite comical when she concentrated, small wrinkles appeared on her forehead and her eyes completely focused on the book in her lap, while her madly curly hair blew around her face. But on second inspection she was breath taking, the soft breeze had blown soft curls into her hair, each one beautiful and never two the same. Her heavy lashes fluttering as she opened and shut her eyes-

'Hello Malfoy.' Came an annoyed voice, from the corner, it took Draco a moment to realize she'd said something to him.

'Huh?' was all he could manage. This seemed to irritate her even more.

'Do you want something, because I'm not doing your homework so you can forget that if that's what you were thinking.' She said sternly, she was now standing in front of him, staring right at his face. 'What are you staring at?' she asked, her tone a little lighter and quiet than it had been a moment ago.

'Your lips,' he said before he could stop himself, what is it they say about guys, one track mind is it?

Hermione: 

'Your lips,' he said. Okay she had not expected that out of everything that had gone through her head a minute ago. Did he mean it in a good way, or in a bad way? But then this was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! What did it matter what he thought about her lips, he was still a 'git' as Ron would say.

'What about my lips?' well it's an appropriate question, she thought. But instead of words his reply was less subtle.

Draco: 

What was I meant to say, so instead I did what felt natural? I lifted my hand up and traced from her temple to her jaw, her skin was so soft. And she didn't seem to object to my touching her, I heard her sigh and as I leaned my head down and I felt her hands slide onto my waist, which defiantly wasn't a refusal by any standards. I stopped close enough for our lips to brush as I spoke; I could feel her warm, minty breath on my face.

'Can I?' I asked I wasn't going to blow this now so I wanted to be sure it was a yes before I did something I'd regret, something that would hurt her.

Instead of an answer she followed my tactics and filled the space between us, I'd never kissed anyone like this, I'd never felt like this. It just felt right, it was like taking a big breath after being under water. She melted into my arms, my fingers knotted in her hair, her hands found my shirt buttons. Before I knew it i was letting run her fingers over my bare chest. I could've stayed this way forever but she pulled away, as if someone had flicked a switch in her.

'I can't stay, I have to go back to my common room, we still have class tomorrow, I don't- I've never, I shouldn't ha-'

'Ssh, what we did wasn't wrong, deep down you know that Mione.'

Hermione: 

'But you hate me it doesn't make sense, you're a Slitherin, you're a pureblood, and I'm…' Hermione trailed off she couldn't finish her sentence. She felt a prick in the corners of her eyes which meant she was about to cry, she turned her head away from him, she was so embarrassed.

'Mione, your beautiful,' tears fell from her eyes and onto his palm, 'hey, please don't cry,' more tears 'don't waste your tears on me, and if you say so I'll leave you alone forever but if you like me even half as much as I like you…' his silvery, grey eyes shown in the moon light, his snowy, blonde hair blew about in the breeze as if it had a mind of its own.

'Draco I ha-have to go, I'll think about what you said though.' She wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back behind her ears, and as she left the astrology tower she thought how for the second time that week she had done something out of the ordinary, the first was handing in a runes paper a day late, the second unusual thing was that she'd made out with Draco Malfoy. Well time for bed, she though as she floated, dreamily off to bed.

**See it started out with a plot and it was kinda serious till Dramione got me, soz. But when I wrote this I was into HP ships i.e. Dramione and Drarry and stuff. Maybe I'll write more. Review, please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 

Hermione: 

Hermione Granger was curled up in a corner on the floor. She sat hidden by piles of books and papers, fiddling with an old time turner she had found hidden at the back of a book shelf. (she was hiding in the library because she was hiding from Draco, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the whole wizarding world that she was with Draco Malfoy.) The time turner wasn't like the ones McGonagall had handed out or even like the ancient and dust covered ones that sat on a shelf in Dumbledore's office. This time turner was entirely something else; it was a dirty silver colour, unpolished, and turning black. Hermione stretched it out on her palm and sat wondering if it still worked. She'd never really researched whether a time turners magic could or would run out, it had never crossed her mind but now sitting there on the floor she decided that she couldn't be bothered to wait and find out so she put the chain round her neck and turned the time turner round once.

One turn should have taken her back a couple of hours but instead she felt her self being pulled further and further back in time. People, tables, chairs and books appeared and vanished around her. She heard voices around her as the ever changing library whizzed by, cries, laughs and shouts all whirling around Hermione's head at a hundred miles an hour. Hermione shut her eyes and everything stopped, it was completely quiet…

'Petrificus totalus!' and before Hermione could even say stop or open her eyes she was frozen solid and carted away to some room high up in the castle.


End file.
